


《黑影》

by lordxiaomao



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-06 02:15:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20283727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lordxiaomao/pseuds/lordxiaomao
Summary: 《黑影》简介：原著魔法世界，只不过汤姆比哈利晚出生20年，对哈利来说汤姆的这份崇拜和迷恋过于恐怖。。。。。。剧情全程H废料，年轻的汤姆超恐怖超病，中年傲罗哈利超帅！两只相遇强强碰撞，互相厮杀，多次翻转，喜欢犯罪惊悚风格的小伙伴应该会喜欢这篇文。级别：R篇幅：两章全作者话：作为黑色系列的第二篇文，这篇的主题是厮杀，以及，你们最爱的年下攻~但是我必须要说一句，这篇文剧情真的很病很黑，有些见血情节可能有人接受不了，慎入！！！





	《黑影》

Chapter1

1．

深夜的伦敦凯立德公寓大楼，哈利拖着疲倦的身体出了电梯，朝自己的单身公寓走去。

最近“黑影”又开始杀人了，他的作案手段极其残忍，每次都会将受害者开膛破肚，取出心脏，放在受害者手里，再将两朵娇艳的蓝色妖姬插入对方空洞洞的胸腔。尸体会被摆在魔法部门口，远远的看去，仿佛是受害者是自己取出心脏，用双手虔诚的捧着，像是要献给什么人，感觉唯美又恐怖。

整个巫师世界都陷入了恐惧，身为傲罗的哈利自然也是忙的团团转，他每天回到家都是深夜了。哈利的妻子金妮就是因为哈利忙的顾不了家才和哈利离婚的，对此哈利一直很愧疚，自己身为一个男人却把抚养孩子的事情全部抛给了金妮。

哈利走到了公寓门前，掏出钥匙开门，金属碰撞的声音在走廊上回响着。

哈利闻到一股清香，低头一看，发现自己家门口放着一只白色的玫瑰。哈利捡起了白玫瑰，本来紧张的神经放松了一些，自从他一年前搬到这个麻瓜公寓后，他每天都会收到白玫瑰。

哈利觉得应该是小区物业送的，这些麻瓜们有时候真的很贴心，每次节日都会送来各种小礼物。

哈利走进了房间，关上了门。他将玫瑰放进了花瓶里，解开自己的领带，把外套和公文包一起扔在了沙发上，走进浴室，脱掉了剩下的衣服，开始洗澡。温热的水淋在身上时，哈利长舒一口气，仿佛疲倦和无法破案的焦躁都随着水流冲走了。

途中哈利听见房间里传来脚步声，还有碗碟碰撞的声音，哈利并没有因此而惊慌，因为他知道，那是家养小精灵克利切正在为他准备晚餐。

十五分钟后，哈利简单的将浴巾围在腰间走向了餐厅，而餐桌上已经摆满了热腾腾的食物，等待哈利去享用。

哈利拿起刀叉，快速的吃着，味道一如既往的美味。

吃完饭后，哈利换上睡衣，躺在床上，又开始思索“黑影”的作案动机，但是越想越是无法理解这个连环杀手。

“铃铃铃！”

哈利床头的电话响了，他皱起了眉，接起了电话。

“你好？”哈利问道，但是电话那头没有人回答，只能隐隐约约听到一个男人浅浅的呼吸声。

哈利直接挂断了电话，他经常接到这样的骚扰电话。

一开始哈利以为是和自己有仇的黑巫师打来的骚扰电话，毕竟阿兹卡班里一半以上的黑巫师都是哈利抓进去的。但是，有一次，哈利听到了对方发出了一声含糊而暧昧的呻吟，当时哈利脸色一下变得极其难看，原来一直在骚扰他都不是黑巫师们，而是个年轻的男子，并且是个同性恋，而此时对方正在电话那头听着哈利的声音手淫。。。。。。。

哈利自然是很厌恶这种事情，但是无奈，他利用了所有资源也无法找到给自己打电话的到底是谁。

“铃铃铃！”

床头的电话又响了，哈利有些烦躁的接起了电话。

“别再给我打电话了！”哈利大吼了起来。

“啊？”赫敏疑惑的声音从电话那头传来。

“对不起！赫敏原来是你啊。”哈利连忙道歉：“我刚才又接到那个骚扰电话了，所以以为这个电话也是他。”

“一年了，他还在骚扰你？”赫敏惊讶的问道。

“是的，我都换过无数次电话号码了，完全没有用。”哈利苦笑着说。

“那可真是有点恐怖啊。”赫敏说道：“对了，我给你打电话是想通知你一件事情。你还记得我们今天早上在海边发现的那具家养小精灵骸骨吗？”

“记得啊，怎么了？”

“刚刚我拿到了它的身份验证报告。”赫敏严肃的说道：“它是克利切，你的家养小精灵，死于一年前，死因不明。”

哈利不可置信的睁大了眼睛，说道：“那怎么可能，你们一定是弄错了，克利切刚刚才给我做了晚饭。”

“身份验证是不可能错的。”赫敏说道：“哈利，这一年不是克利切在照顾你，而且其他的什么，你最好还是查查吧，如果是别的家养小精灵，你还需要带它来魔法部登记一下。”

哈利长长的叹息了一声，他真的无法想象克利切居然已经死了，更无法想象自己的房间里有别的家养小精灵。

“好的，我查查，谢谢你。”哈利说道。

“嗯，那就这样吧，再见。”。

“再见。”

哈利挂断了电话，他疲惫极了，克利切是他从教父小天狼星那里继承过来的家养小精灵，对方一直和哈利不亲近，脾气阴暗又古怪，但是毕竟还是一个生命，就这样突然没有了，让哈利感到很难过。

而且，到底是谁在这一年照顾的自己？

突然，一种不安的感觉涌上哈利的心头，赫敏觉得是其他家养小精灵在照顾他，但是，哈利觉得这不太可能，因为他对房间施过魔法，没有他的允许别的家养小精灵是不可能进来的。

那么只有一种可能，一年前，有巫师解开了哈利设下的魔法并进入了哈利的房间，也是那个巫师每天给哈利准备食物，收拾房间，清洗熨烫衣服，而哈利就这样无知无觉的让对方入侵自己的生活，每天被对方监视着，像养宠物一样被精心饲养着。。。。。。。

“铃铃铃！”

床头的电话又响了，刺耳的铃声在房间里不断回荡着。

哈利盯着电话，他表情阴翳的拿起了自己的魔杖，接起了电话，一言不发。

电话那头，男人微微急促的呼吸着，因一年默默的爱慕和奉献终于被哈利发觉了而兴奋不已。

两个人就像两匹对峙的狼一样僵持着，一分钟后，男人发出了一串低沉而磁性的笑声。

“波特先生，我想向你忏悔。。。。。。。”男人的声音又轻又冷，仿佛是一缕青烟。

这是哈利第一次听到男人的声音，哈利集中注意力的听着，完全没有意识到一个黑影正在从他背后一点点逼近。

“我对你产生了可耻的欲望。。。。。。。”电话里的声音说道。

男人冰冷的呼吸喷在了哈利的脖子上，此时他们是如此的接近彼此。

哈利的心脏猛烈的跳动起来，电话从他的手中掉落。

常年的作战训练，使哈利立刻举起了魔杖，咒语即将脱口而出，而身后的男人迅速的抓住了哈利的手腕，另一只手捂住了哈利的口鼻，阻止了哈利施咒。男人用这种方式结束过无数男巫女巫的性命。

哈利挣扎了起来，打倒了桌子，桌面上的花瓶跌落在地上摔了个粉碎。

男人在哈利的耳边低沉的笑着，他强行将哈利拖拽进他冰冷的怀中，紧紧的抱住对方，仿佛阔别重逢相拥在一起的恋人。

哈利扣抓着男人的手臂，但是太晚了，男人手掌中的魔药已经被哈利吸入了肺部，强烈的药效开始发挥，哈利挣扎的幅度越来越小，视线也变的模糊起来。在哈利完全晕过去之前，他看到黑暗中一双血红的眼睛。

2.

哈利感觉自己仿佛掉进了黑暗而冰冷的水中，他的四肢软绵绵的没有一丝力量，魔力也被压制住完全不能释放，思维缓慢到无法思考。哈利觉得头很疼，就像是宿醉之后的疼痛。

渐渐的，哈利看到了光，他睁开眼睛，看到了一个长长的黑漆木桌子，上面摆满了精美的食物，还有芬芳的花朵，像是要招待贵客。而哈利自己坐在凳子上，双手被华丽的丝绸绑在了扶手上。

“晚上好。”一个声音从桌子那头传来，哈利顺着声音看去，对方是一个很年轻的男子，可能刚刚成年，皮肤像是从未见过阳光般的苍白，五官像是上帝亲手雕琢般精致漂亮，黑色的头发微微卷曲，此时那双血一般红的眼睛看着哈利，透露着淡淡的笑意。

“黑影。”哈利脱口而出。

男子赞许的笑了，说道：“波特先生和以前一样洞察力惊人。”

哈利苦笑了一下，现在一切线索相连，面前的这位男子完全符合他之前对“黑影”性格的侧写，他有着超人的自控力，耐心，智力，以及古典艺术家般的优雅举止。之前哈利一直不明白“黑影”的杀人动机是什么，因为那些受害者之间没有任何关联，也没有任何统一的特征。

现在，哈利明白了，只不过他明白的有些太晚了。

“双枝蓝色妖姬的花语是，相遇是一种宿命。”哈利叹息的说道。

男子脸上的笑意更浓了，他说道：“白玫瑰的花语是，你是我的初恋，我足以与你相配。”

哈利看出了男子眼里对自己的痴迷，那是一种病态而危险的执念。想想也是，有哪个正常人会花一年时间照顾哈利，每天送白玫瑰，时不时还杀一个人取出心脏，塞进双枝蓝色妖姬，摆在哈利工作的地方示爱。

“为什么是我？”哈利问道，他完全想不出为什么自己会成为男子的目标，他已经是三个孩子的父亲了，面容也没有年轻时那样帅气，平时因为工作太忙没时间剃胡子，还蓄起了邋遢的胡子。而男子年纪看上去和哈利的大儿子詹姆斯波特差不多，而且相貌出众，应该不缺少追求者。

“先生，可知道我喜欢你多少年了？”男子问道。

“一年？”哈利回答道。

“不，已经八年了。”男子偏偏头，像是在回忆：“我们第一次见面的时候，我刚刚十岁，当时就对先生一见钟情了，但是那时候我还太弱小了，完全敌不过先生，所以只能默默的注视着先生了。”

哈利皱起了眉头，他完全没有见过对方的印象。

“后来到了霍格沃兹我才了解到先生的传奇事迹，先生和那些黑巫师们厮杀的故事，我一字不落的全背下了。”男子看着哈利露出一个陶醉的笑容：“我越了解先生，对先生的爱就越炙热，特别是我不再是个男孩后，每个晚上都好想要你，第一次遗精都是因为先生。。。。。。。”

哈利的表情僵住了。

“这样肮脏的欲望，你一定很厌恶吧。”男子愧疚的说道：“但是，我真是忍不住，刚开始，每天远远的看到先生就很满足了，后来，每天能亲手照顾先生才能满足，最后反复侵犯你才能满足。”

哈利面色苍白起来，这个男子的行为完全超出了他的想象。

同时，哈利也想起一些事情，像是他之前总是噩梦连连，但是第二天早上起来却想不起噩梦是什么，哈利的同事都说哈利消瘦了很多，眼下老挂着浓重的黑眼圈，而且哈利的身体总是很疲倦，他甚至还在办公室晕倒过一次，给哈利看病的医生告诉哈利他的后颈有个模糊的印记，看上去像一个咬痕。。。。。。

“你个畜生！”哈利愤怒的盯着对方，完全没想到自己这一年完全沦为了对方的泄欲工具，这个年轻男子一定不止侵犯过他一次。

“先生发怒的样子也可爱动人。”男子嘴角展开了一个小小的笑容，他站了起来走到了哈利的身边，痴痴的用手指描绘着哈利的脸，说道：“我一直都很想这样和你面对面的聊天，现在的一切，感觉就像在做梦一样美好。”

哈利厌恶的别开了脸，避开了男子的手指。

“对了，先生还不知道我叫什么吧。”男子捏住了哈利的下巴强迫哈利把脸转过来，他低头在哈利的嘴唇上落下一个轻柔而短暂的吻，然后说道：“我叫汤姆里德尔，是你唯一的伴侣。。。。。。。”

哈利觉得自己的脖子上传来一阵刺痛，他用余光看到一个针头刺入了他的皮肤，而汤姆正将注射管里的液体往他的血管里压。

针头被拔掉了，药效开始发作，哈利的意识模糊起来，他看到汤姆修长漂亮的手指正富有情欲的钻进了他的衣衫下，爱抚着他的皮肤。几个冰冷的吻落在了哈利的脖子上，还有脸上。

哈利很想大喊，不顾一切的挣扎，但是一根手指也动不了，哈利看着对方解开了腰带，退下了哈利的裤子，拉开了他的双腿，抚摸着。。。。。。。渐渐的，哈利失去了感知能力，他头一偏瘫软在椅子上，陷入了黑暗之中完全失去了意识。

3.

哈利再次醒来的时候发现自己一丝不挂的躺在浴缸里，他被浸泡在洒满花瓣的温水中，手脚软绵绵的没有任何力气，药效还没有完全退下，他的视线时清晰时而模糊

“你醒来了。”一个汤姆的声音从哈利头上方传来，此时他的手指插在哈利的头发里，有规律的按着穴位，看样子他刚刚给哈利洗完头发，顺带着给哈利做一下按摩，因为这药物的副作用就是头疼。

哈利挣扎着想爬出浴缸，但是他光抬起手就气喘吁吁了，最后他只能像个废物一样躺在浴缸里，接受汤姆的按摩。哈利低头看到了自己的身体，上面布满了青紫的指痕以及出血的咬痕，令人难以启齿的地方酸痛不已，哈利知道，他在昏迷期间被对方强暴了。

“很在意在这印记吗？”汤姆的声音温柔极了：“我想现在先生已经知道我是谁了，就没必要掩盖这些痕迹了，以前每次结束了，我也是这样给先生洗澡，再用治愈魔法把这些痕迹消除掉。”

哈利觉得自己恶心的胃里翻江倒海，他想吐。

哈利可以想象出自己在那张椅子上是怎么被汤姆抬起腿，强行的一遍又一遍的进入，而失去知觉的哈利只能默默的承受着暴虐的性爱。

汤姆笑了起来，他通过摄魂取念看到了哈利所想的。

“不是在椅子上，我把你放在了餐桌上，和鲜花食物摆在一起，你真的好美。”汤姆继续摁揉着哈利头部的穴位，酥软的感觉扩散开，哈利本来疼痛的头部确实渐渐不痛了。

哈利沉默不语，汤姆的赞美只让他觉得自己悲哀，想他这样是个经验丰富的傲罗，最后竟沦落为变态的泄欲玩具。哈利处理过无数起杀人案，其中也不乏这种偏执变态的案子，里面的受害人往往被玩腻后就会被杀死，哈利只能希望汤姆能尽快的玩腻他，然后给他一个痛快。

汤姆停止了给哈利按摩，转而拿起一瓶剃须水，均匀的涂抹在了哈利的胡子上。

哈利感到一把冰冷的剃刀抵在了他的颈部，力度稍微再大一点就会划破他的皮肤，哈利的呼吸微微急促起来。汤姆操控着剃刀开始往上移，将沿途的胡子都刮掉了。

“先生原来这样讨厌我啊，但是我不会厌倦先生，更不会杀死先生的，因为八年来我一直深爱着你啊。”汤姆用刀仔细的刮着哈利下颌上的胡子：“不过，如果先生试图离开我，那是不能原谅的，包括想靠死亡离开我。”

“你已经无药可救了。”哈利知道自己的余生只能当汤姆的泄欲玩具了。

汤姆笑了笑，看上去对哈利的辱骂并不生气，他把哈利脸上的胡子都剃光了，现在哈利的面庞干净又光滑，看起来甚至年轻的几分，汤姆底下头亲亲哈利的额头，说道：“你是形，我是影，形影不离，不是理所当然的吗？你会习惯的。”

“而且，你会享受到的。”汤姆的手落在了哈利的肩膀上，开始按摩哈利的肩膀：“我第一次和先生做的时候，的确是把先生弄疼了，先生还在梦里哭了。但是，那时候毕竟年纪小，没有经验，现在不会那样了。”

“闭嘴。”哈利厌恶的皱起眉，他没有兴趣听对方是怎么侵犯他的。

汤姆凑到哈利的耳边亲密的低语道：“先生生气了？真是遗憾，我本想让你直接看我的记忆。那天晚上刚好是我十五岁的生日，所以我把自己第一次献给先生了，我提前给你下了药，防止你途中醒来，然后等你睡着了，爬到你床上，抚摸你，那是我第一次摸到你，很兴奋，手都在抖，还没开始就直接射在裤子里了。”

汤姆的手不再按摩哈利的肩膀了，他开顺着哈利赤裸的身体往下摸，滑过胸膛时，他的手指摁在哈利左胸乳头上，划着圆圈，故意的刺激着对方敏感的地方。

哈利愤怒的抓住了汤姆的手，想阻止对方继续猥亵他身体的行为，他一点都不想听这些事情，但是对方就是故意告诉哈利这些事情，想看哈利的反应。可惜，现在哈利的力气完全敌不过对方的，汤姆轻易就挣脱了哈利的手，继续蹂躏着哈利胸前的两点朱红。

“啊，对了，先生签离婚协议也是那年圣诞节吧。”汤姆用指甲恶意的刮了刮哈利已经挺立起来的乳尖，哈利的身体猛的一弹，他看上去有些疑惑，不明白为什么自己的身体现在这么敏感。

“那个女人啊，是配不上你的，我稍微诱惑了她一下，她就屈服了。”汤姆嘲讽的笑了起来：“她告诉我，你经常不回家，而她也有生理需求，还问我想不想进入成人的世界，我那时候才十四，所以我威胁她，如果她不和你离婚，我就把她的秘密全部说出去，带未成年人去开房在巫师界可以要进监狱的重罪。”

“你个混蛋！”哈利大吼道，他现在终于知道是谁破坏掉了他的家庭，那段时间金妮明显有事瞒着他，终日以泪洗面，但是无论哈利怎么问，金妮就是不说，只是不停道歉，求哈利把离婚协议签了。哈利一直到圣诞节的晚上，才死心，把离婚协议给签了。

“别激动，我没让她碰我哦，能碰我的只有你。”汤姆的手放过了已经红肿充血的乳头，他开始往下摸，滑过哈利纹理分明的腹肌，刷过稀疏的耻毛，握住了哈利的欲望中心，开始抚摸。

哈利猛的挣扎起来，此时药物的作用已经退去了一部分，哈利已经蓄力很久了。浴缸里的水因哈利的动作被溅的到处都是，汤姆的衣服也被打湿了。

哈利乘乱伸出手一把抓住了汤姆放在台子上的剃刀，他对准汤姆的脖子用力一挥，汤姆连忙往后一退避开哈利的攻击，但是他面颊还是被刀划破，很快血珠从伤口上溢出，凝结成了大滴的血液滴落在地板上。

哈利趴在浴缸边缘喘息着，就这样简单的动作，已经让他筋疲力尽。这也让哈利明白了，逃是不可能逃出去的，汤姆给他下了太多的药，哈利连站起来都做不到，更不要说从汤姆眼皮子底下逃跑了。

哈利咬咬牙，与其一直被对方这样的变态折磨还不如一了百了！哈利举起剃刀，对准自己的喉咙，用力扎下去！

锋利的刀尖在离哈利脖子不到一寸的地方停了下来，哈利全身都像是被无形的力量拽住了一样，完全动弹不得。他的速度还是慢了一步。

汤姆举着魔杖对准哈利，表情阴翳，猩红的眸子里酝酿着令人颤慑的愤怒。

汤姆走到了哈利的身边取走了哈利手中的剃刀，他有些神经质的喃喃自语道：“居然想要自杀，这就算先生道歉了，也不能原谅啊。”

汤姆将哈利拦腰抱起，直接甩到了肩膀上，扛着赤裸的哈利往外走。

哈利捶打着汤姆背，叫喊着：“放开我！”

汤姆任凭着哈利那些无力的拳头砸在自己的身上，他来到了一个房间，将哈利粗暴的扔在了床上，开始解自己的领带，丢到了一边，又开始解自己衬衫袖口的扣子。

被摔的头晕眼花的哈利艰难的拖着身体，往床的边缘爬，快到床边时，他被已经脱掉衬衫上身赤裸的汤姆硬扯了回来。

汤姆单手掐住哈利的脖子，将哈利正面朝上的抵在了床上，然后挤进了哈利的双腿间。哈利一只脚用力的踢在了汤姆的胸口，但是他这点无力的挣扎毫无意义，汤姆抓住哈利的脚踝，用力一拧，骨头崩裂的声音传来，哈利的整个小腿都不自然的扭曲了。

“啊啊啊啊啊！”面对措不及防的疼痛，哈利尖叫着，他的面色苍白，额角溢出了冷汗。

“很痛吗？”汤姆捧着哈利的脸，强迫哈利注视自己，他猩红色的眸子里满是病态的爱怜，他说道：“看着先生痛我心里也很痛哦，比这个痛十倍，但是没办法啊，不进行惩罚，先生很快就又想自杀了。”

汤姆又抓起了哈利的手臂，他亲吻着哈利的手指，说道：“就是这只手拿起了剃刀，想要夺走我的心爱之人的性命。”

汤姆板着哈利的一根手指越发用力起来，哈利痛的浑身冷汗。

“啪咔！”清脆的断裂声传来，哈利的手指被掰断了。

这次哈利咬着嘴唇强忍着没有叫出声，浓重的血味在嘴里扩散开，哈利咬破了自己的嘴唇，他知道汤姆对他的折磨只不过是想要他屈服，想要他听话，但是哈利是不会给汤姆羞辱自己的机会，他情愿就这样被活活痛死。

“不愧是魔法部的王牌傲罗。”汤姆崇拜的看着面无血色的哈利：“这么痛也可以忍下来，对了，先生的传记里写过先生成为俘虏后不但抵挡住了严刑拷打，还杀死敌人，顺利逃出，能亲眼看到先生忍耐痛疼的样子，我真是好荣幸。”

哈利内心苦涩的笑了，身为傲罗的他对于肉体上的刑罚自然是知道不少，也接受过专门的训练，但是汤姆这种病态的家伙他还是头一次碰到，至少之前抓住哈利的那个黑巫师从未想过要强暴哈利。

“啪咔！”骨头崩裂的声音不断的在房间里回荡着，汤姆接连的又掰断了哈利的其他四根手指，哈利全程一声不吭，把这些疼都硬抗了下来，冷汗顺着他的身体肌理落在了床单上，湿了一片。

“先生，以后还想自杀吗？”汤姆举起哈利扭曲成一团的手，又亲又舔，表情满足极了就仿佛他刚刚品尝到了世间最美味的蜜糖。

哈利被恶心到了，他咒骂道：“你真是个彻头彻尾的疯子。”

汤姆笑了笑，他挥了一下魔杖，柔和的光笼罩在了哈利的身上，片刻后，哈利断掉的腿和手指全部都恢复成原样，可怕的疼痛也随着消失了。

“真过分啊，先生，我只是爱上了你，不想你离开我，就被你不停个骂，可是其他人爱上你了，你却对他们很温柔。真羡慕他们，我也想被先生温柔对待。”汤姆拉扯着哈利的身子，调整着姿势，用膝盖压在哈利的大腿上，强迫哈利把腿敞开到极限，完全暴露出了自己的性器，毫无遮掩。

“明明只有我才能让先生享受到最纯正的快感，为什么先生就是不愿意接受我的爱意呢。”汤姆寒冷的笑了起来，他盯着哈利赤裸的身体，舔了舔唇，猩红色的眼底已经满是欲望。

哈利因羞耻而浑身发抖，他知道接下来汤姆会对自己做什么，也知道汤姆玷污过自己的身体无数次，但是让他保持清醒的侵犯还是第一次，这是身为男人所不能接受的耻辱，哈利从来没有想过自己有一天会被压在一个比自己小二十岁的男人身下。

汤姆单手握住了哈利沉甸甸的性器，揉捏起来，哈利一下变得面红耳赤。

“别碰我！”哈利嘶吼着，他挣扎着想从床上爬起，汤姆的手突然恶狠狠的掐在了哈利的脖子上，将哈利抵回了床上，不断收紧，哈利发出断断续续的窒息声。

“先生能别再激怒了我吗？我不想再伤害先生了，不小心死掉了就不好了。而且，我是先生的影子，当然可以碰先生啊。”汤姆笑着说：“这没什么好羞耻的吧，因为先生身体的每一寸都被我玷污了啊，先生的身体早就是适应我了，稍微挑拨一下，就会很兴奋。先生你应该也感觉到了吧。”

哈利的表情依旧抗拒着汤姆，他断断续续的说道：“我怎么。。。。。。咳咳！对你这，这种小鬼有欲望！”

汤姆眼神阴暗了下来，他冷哼了一声，手掐的更紧了，现在哈利能呼吸到的空气更少了，他的脸色也因为缺氧开始变得苍白。

“那给你看看吧，你的身体现在到底属于谁。”汤姆提起了哈利的腰，底下头，伏在哈利的两腿间，在哈利惊诧的目光下，汤姆用他漂亮的薄唇亲吻了哈利的性器。

哈利的身子几乎立刻就有了反应，性器从一开始的萎靡状态迅速的充血变硬。

“先生的身体一如既往的敏感。”汤姆用手扶起哈利的性器，伸出舌头开始舔舐，不一会儿整个柱体就被他的唾液弄的湿漉漉的，而哈利性器的尖端也开始分泌透明的前液。汤姆笑了起来，他双手抱着哈利的大腿，在对方的两腿间伏下身子，张开嘴将哈利完全含进去。

哈利不可置信的看着在自己腿间不断上下起伏的年轻男子，完全无法理解对方为什么可以做出如此有悖伦理常德的行为，哈利一直是个很传统的男性，虽然他和金妮结婚多年，但是在床事上一直中规中矩。现在，哈利看着汤姆怪异的行为，心里觉得又脏又恶心，身体却在积极的回应对方。

“滚开！”哈利挣扎着，他粗暴的抓住了汤姆的头发，用力拽住，汤姆一个身形不稳，被迫吐出了哈利的性器，他的嘴边拉出了几道银丝，猩红的眸子盯着哈利愤怒的面庞，意犹未尽的舔舔唇，哈利尝起来很美味。

“一定是你给我下药了！我怎么可能。。。。。。。。唔！”哈利的话被打断了，因为汤姆挣脱了哈利的手，再一次含住了哈利的性器。

哈利的身子猛的一震，汤姆温暖潮湿的口腔再次包裹住了他，此时汤姆正在舔弄着哈利的性器，哈利急促的喘息着，脸上的从容不迫化为乌有，他慌张的抓扯着汤姆的头发，想把汤姆从自己的身上扯下去，但是汤姆死死的含住哈利不放。

汤姆猩红色的眸子里闪过笑意，他品味着哈利慌张的表情，漂亮的嘴唇紧紧的裹住对方的柱体，不断的往里吞，汤姆喉咙深处激烈的吞咽反应刺激的哈利血脉膨胀。

“够了！”哈利的声音尖锐起来，他眉头紧皱，此时他的身体正处在极度的欢愉之中，而精神却备受煎熬，他语无伦次的咒骂起来：“疯子！畜生！放开。。。。。。。唔！。。。。。。。嗯。。。。。。。”

汤姆恶意的提高了吞咽的速度，模仿性交时抽插的动作，激烈的吞咽让哈利已经无法发出咒骂，而是发出断断续续难耐的呻吟，他的双腿开始打颤，一波接一波的快感扩散开，哈利的胸口泛起一片潮红，无数汗珠顺着肌理流了下来，额角黑色的发丝也被浸湿了。

哈利所剩的理智和对男性厌恶的本能被挤到了一边，他的背弓因快感起来了，窒息感和快感反复的在他身上上演。

“混蛋。。。。。。。唔！停，停下来。。。。。。。！”哈利的双手扣抓着汤姆的手臂和后背，在对方洁白的皮肤上留下了无数的血痕，想要阻止汤姆把他推向高潮的边缘，但是汤姆就是不停，他继续吞咽着哈利，动作越来越深，速度越来越快，晶莹的唾液顺着哈利的柱体流下，粘的到处都是，把哈利下体弄得一片狼藉。

在两次深吞之后，哈利达到了顶峰，他翠绿色眸子里的最后一点理智骤然碎裂，大脑一片空白，只剩下纯粹的肉欲。哈利的大腿肌肉猛烈的痉挛起来，腰控制不住的将自己顶入汤姆的口中，一股股的精液涌出，比以往的要多很多，汤姆连忙吞咽，但是实在太多了，他被呛住住了，只好吐出了哈利的分身。哈利还在射精，乳白色粘稠的液体一股接一股，散落在了哈利的大腿根部和小腹上，还有一些射在了汤姆的脸上。

哈利瘫软在床上，大口呼吸着空气，胸膛激烈的起伏着，身子微微颤抖，他的脖子上留着汤姆掐出的青黑色指印，两腿间洒满白色粘稠的精液。哈利翠绿色的眼睛雾蒙蒙的，此时正空洞的盯着天花板，看样子还没有从刚才可怕的快感中恢复过来。

“哈利，看着我。”汤姆呼唤到，他很少直呼年长男人的名字，因为他是晚辈，哈利是长辈，按照规矩他需要对哈利使用尊称，但是现在不一样，现在汤姆想要和对方更加亲近，所以叫了对方的名字。

哈利动了动，他看向坐在自己身上的黑发美少年，此时对方的薄唇上，浓密的睫毛上，还有发丝上都零星挂着哈利精液，看起来粘稠又肮脏。汤姆猩红的双眼在黑暗中看起来格外明亮，他兴奋的向哈利炫耀着自己的一身“战果”，他想要告诉哈利，唯有他可以让哈利在欲望面前失控到这种程度。

哈利颤抖着闭上了眼睛，他内心极度的厌恶着自己易屈服的身体。

汤姆从哈利的脸上看到了很多情绪，像是屈辱，绝望，还有负罪感。

像是哈利这样真人君子可能从未想过自己会将精液射向一个刚刚成年的男孩的脸，疼痛的强奸只能让哈利觉得羞耻但不会打败他，而现在，哈利因欲望失控彻底违背伦理道德，这种负罪感就足以压垮哈利了。

汤姆满意的笑了，低下头，开始舔哈利的大腿根和小腹，将上面残留的精液全部清理干净了。哈利尝起来有些苦涩，有着浓重的雄性气息，不过汤姆并不讨厌这种味道，他也不想浪费哈利的“盛情款待”。

汤姆舔湿了自己的手指，摸向哈利双股之间，摩擦着对方颤微微的小穴，当他的一根手指挤进去时，哈利的双腿抽动了几下，像是想要合拢双腿，阻挡汤姆对他进一步的侵犯，但是哈利实在是太累了，完全动不了，药物和过激的泄欲行为使他光是维持意识都困难了。

汤姆修长的手指恶意的玩弄着哈利穴口，暧昧的水渍声在房间里不断回荡着，今夜也还很长，他们还有足够的时间重新了解彼此的身体，清醒着的哈利反应比他预想的还要美味。

TBC

Chapter2

1

大量的药物使哈利的思维异常变得缓慢，几乎无法正常的思考，他只觉得感觉好痛，浑身上下每一个细胞都很痛，仿佛他的身体被人用刀切成了无数份又粗糙的缝起来。

哈利甚至不知道自己被那个叫汤姆疯子关了多少天，侵犯过多少次。

偶尔，哈利会清醒过来，一次，哈利发现一根管子插进了他的嘴里直达胃部，而汤姆一边安抚着哈利一边将流质的食品灌入哈利的胃中，他说哈利太瘦了，需要多吃点东西。

还有几次，哈利发现自己被面朝上的躺在一张桌子上，腿被压到了两边，腰被高高的提起，后穴被硕大撑到极限，哈利恍惚的看着来回晃动的天花板，知道自己正被恶狠狠的操着，他觉得身体里传来一阵阵的绞疼。

哈利觉得自己仿佛陷入了一场无穷无尽的噩梦之中，场景不断的变化着，仿佛是万花筒，他一会儿躺在床上被盖上了光滑的蚕丝被子，一会儿在浴缸里被仔细的清洗着，那双猩红的眼睛总是盯着他，哈利感到很痛苦，但是无论他怎么挣扎都醒不过来。

现在，冰冷修长的手抚摸过哈利紧致的身体曲线，最后停留在哈利的腰上，引导着哈利往下坐，炙热的硕大顶在穴口，残忍的撑开那些褶皱，随着哈利往下坐的动作，紧绷的小穴不情愿的一点点吞下了滚烫的性器。

男人在哈利耳边满足的叹息着，仿佛他此时处在绝美的仙境之中。

而，哈利翠绿的眼里一片迷蒙，他在汤姆魔力的作用下，无意识的上下摆动腰肢，激烈的操弄着自己的身体，汗水顺着他的身体流下。

哈利只觉得好疼，仿佛从内部被切开了。哈利不知道自己怎么了，他张了张嘴，似乎想要尖叫，但是发出的却是甜腻的呻吟，身体里的那把刀子又变大了一分，一双冰冷的手钳住哈利的腰用力的往下按，让哈利的小穴吞的更深。

哈利觉得自己的身体彻底的被撕裂了，他开始疼的发抖，但是施暴没有停止，反而越演越烈。

这样的疼痛反复的在哈利的身上上演，哈利失去了时间流逝的感觉，意识陷入了黑暗中。

等哈利再次睁开眼睛时，他迷茫的看到自己跪趴在床边，双手被丝绸绑着，自己的性器又硬又烫，高高翘起，几乎要贴在他的肚皮上，周围都是粘稠的白色液体，在他失去意识期间，他已经被迫射过很多次了。

一双大手恶意的揉捏着哈利的臀部，炙热的性器正在哈利的身体里来回抽送，每次都顶入哈利的身体最深处，残忍的挤压着哈利的前列腺，哈利被强摁进欲望的洪流中，几乎窒息。

房间里回荡着肉体碰撞的水渍声，几个冰冷的吻落在了哈利的背上，哈利的意识又清醒了几分。现在，哈利可以清晰的感受到体内对方柱体上跳动的血管，还有身后男人沉醉的喘息声。

哈利终于明白了自己处境，他想吐，五脏六腑都在抽疼，浑身冷汗直流，身体被操的不知所措。

在药物的作用下，哈利完全控制不了自己的身体，只能一次又一次的接受对方顶入自己身内的炙热，麻酥酥的快感不断的扩散开，哈利疼苦的喘息着，他呜咽了几声后，又达到了高潮，他的性器抽动了几下，没有射出任何东西，因为他早就没有精液了，在快感褪去后，哈利疼的抖个不停，他从未像此时这样疲惫。

哈利知道自己的身体早已经到了极限，毕竟他已经不再年轻了，而施暴者还沉溺在掠夺的欢愉中，似乎永远不会疲倦，他将哈利的双腿拉的更开，快而狠的抽插着，已经红肿的小穴瑟瑟发抖的吞下硕大，年长男人的身体还没有搞清楚发生了什么，就被凶狠的操开，被迫迎接永无止境的快感，哈利刚刚软掉的性器再次扬了起来。

“。。。。。。。你，你要做到什么时候。”哈利的声音虚弱极了，回应哈利的是一次更加深的顶入，哈利身体疼的痉挛了一下，他咬紧牙关，冷汗从他的额头上流下，不满抓痕的双腿本能的想要合拢。

汤姆抓住了哈利的大腿，阻止了哈利这样小小的反抗，他从后面抱着哈利的身体，他抽送的速度被之前更快也更狠了，性器用力的而快速的撞击着哈利身体里敏感的地方，沉重湿热的呼吸喷在了哈利的脖子上。

可恶！

哈利的内心咒骂着，他的身体被牵带着来回晃动，意识越来越难以集中，眼前的景象也时而清晰时而模糊。

哈利的小穴里的细肉被操的又软又湿，正本能的紧紧绞住急切抽送的性器。哈利恍惚间听见汤姆在动情的喊他的名字，感到无数的吻落在了自己的身上。深埋在哈利体内的性器一下膨胀到最大，顶到最深，不断抽搐着，一股股热流射入了哈利的体内，疼的哈利再次清醒了过来，他只觉得自己的身体被彻底的撕裂了。

汤姆在哈利耳边轻笑，他缓缓的退出哈利的身体，一些精液被牵带着拉了出来，它们顺着哈利的不满血痕的大腿内侧缓缓流下，滴在了地上。

“你失禁了。”汤姆盯着哈利正排出小量尿液的性器说道。

哈利浓密的睫毛颤抖起来，耻辱感几乎压垮了他的意志，在汤姆非人的对待下，哈利的身体真的到极限了，每一块肌肉都疲惫不堪，他根本无法控制自己的排尿。

干爽的毛巾擦拭着哈利的下体，汤姆简单的使用了一个清洁咒收拾掉了地面上清澈的尿液，他并不觉得脏，反而觉得哈利无助羞耻的样子很可爱。

一个针头刺入了哈利手腕的皮肤，药物被压进了哈利的血管，哈利浑身燥热不已，他看到自己疲软的性器硬了起来。

汤姆的手掰开哈利的双股，他将自己已经再次勃起的炙热抵在哈利的穴口，开始往里面压。

哈利脖子上的血管痛得凸起，他喘息着，知道下一场暴力的掠夺即将开始，他离解脱还很远，每当哈利的身体到极限的时候，汤姆就会给他打药，强迫他保持兴奋。哈利的眼眶里溢出了苦涩的泪水，心中懊悔不已，他当初如果能早点发现这个疯子就好了。

“先生，真可怜，遇到了我这种人。”汤姆爱怜的抹去了哈利的眼泪，一次性顶到了最深处，哈利发出了嘶嘶声，这几天，他的声音早喊哑了，连尖叫都做到，只能在汤姆的身下奔溃的小声抽泣着。

汤姆的手掌蒙住了哈利的双眼，冰冷的魔力扩散开，哈利抽泣的声音逐渐消失，他失去了意识，这是汤姆对哈利的怜悯，清醒着的哈利无论是身体还是精神上都受不了这样的折磨。

2．

清晨，温暖的阳光照在哈利的身上，哈利的睫毛抖动了几下，睁开了双眼，翠绿色的眸子雾蒙蒙的。此时，哈利穿着舒适的睡衣坐在柔软的鹅绒床上，而汤姆幸福的趴在哈利的大腿上，双臂环绕在哈利的腰上。

“摸摸我的头发。”汤姆柔声说道。

哈利的手自动的伸了出来，放在了汤姆蓬松软弱的头发上，来回动，丝滑的黑发穿过哈利的指缝，哈利翠绿色的眼里毫无光芒。

“先生的手好温柔。”汤姆将脸埋在哈利的怀里，着迷的嗅着哈利身上特有的气息：“真想就这样一直和你在一起，哪里也不去。”

几分钟后，汤姆恋恋不舍的放开了哈利，他起身，从抽屉里拿出了针头。哈利浑身颤抖了起来，明显在畏惧，被药物控制的感觉并不好受。

“对不起，先生。”汤姆将哈利睡衣的袖子卷了上去，针头刺入了哈利的血管，他充满歉意的说道：“我必须给你打药，不然以先生的实力完全清醒了，我可能就控制不住了。”

随着药物的扩散，哈利身体开始变得无力起来，汤姆扶着哈利躺下，并给哈利盖好被子，哈利闭上了眼睛，呼吸变得均匀起来。

汤姆恋恋不舍的吻了吻哈利的额头，站起来走出了房间，他今天必须去古董店，他的仆人们要向他汇报工作进展的情况。

时间一分一秒的流失着，窗外太阳越升越高，哈利安静的沉睡着。

突然，哈利猛的睁开了双眼，他像是如梦初醒般迅速的环顾四周，然后挣扎着从床上爬了起来。哈利大口喘息着，浑身冷汗，他的身体早不如以前，长期的囚禁和注射药物染使得他的肌肉已经开始萎缩。但是，在哈利惊人的意志下，他挪动了自己的身子，从床上滚落在了地上，现在，他的双腿还是麻木的状态，只有双手可以动。

哈利就这样一点点往卧室门口爬，他的身体动一下就会很痛，但是哈利知道这是他逃离这里唯一的机会了，他必须赶在汤姆回来之前做完他计划好的事情。

半个小时候，哈利爬到了汤姆的魔药房，他抓着桌子腿，挣扎着趴在了桌面上，眼神扫过桌面的魔药，取出几个奇形怪状的草药丢进了坩埚，用水晶棒逆时针的搅拌了三下后，又倒进了一大杯橙色的液体，大量的黑色烟雾冒出，片刻后又变成了白色的了。

哈利内心默默的数着时间，数到108秒时，他将坩埚里已经是珍珠般银白色的液体倒进了玻璃杯，再一口全部喝下。

一直控制哈利身体的黑魔法开始退下，哈利的魔力和力量再次回来了，他站了起来，擦掉嘴边剩余的魔药，翠绿色的眼睛里满是阴翳，他从来没有被这样欺辱过，更何况对方还是一个比自己小很多的男子。

当年，疯眼汉训练哈利时给哈利灌过无数次黑魔法性质的药物，说这样就可以练出一定的抗药性，关键时刻会救哈利一命，哈利当时还不信，觉得疯眼汉只是喜欢折磨他。现在看来，哈利还得好好谢谢这位严厉的师傅，不然哈利就要被这个疯子关一辈子了。

哈利在房间里翻找着，汤姆有很多的魔药和书籍，书架上放着一些精致的魔法道具，还有几张照片，哈利盯着照片，才意识到汤姆是霍格沃兹刚刚毕业的学生，而且很明显他是一个优秀的斯莱特林学生。

哈利没有找自己的魔杖，他有些郁闷，没有魔杖的巫师和麻瓜几乎没有区别。哈利决定去其他房间碰运气，当哈利的脚迈出门的时候，一股微乎其微的魔力划过他的皮肤，如果是平常的巫师可能更察觉不到这样隐秘的魔力。哈利立刻警惕了起来，他蹲下身子，手掌按在地板上细细的感受着，暗叫不好，他触发了汤姆预先设下的报警系统，要不了一分钟汤姆就会赶回来。

与此同时，古董店里，少女们凑在一起兴奋的围在汤姆的柜台前，古董店这位新来的年轻男巫，神秘又优雅，她们几乎每天都要过来光顾一下这家古董店。

“里德尔先生，最近变得柔和了很多，是发生什么好事了吗？”一个金发女孩羞涩的问道。

正在用白色丝绸帕子擦拭古董的里德尔嘴边绽开了一个淡淡的微笑，像是想起了什么美好的事情，少女们因为这炫目的笑容屏住了呼吸。

“布朗小姐，很抱歉，这是我私事，我不能告诉你。”汤姆将擦好的古董放在了货架上：“不过，我可以透露一个消息给你，不久之后，我会和所爱之人举办婚礼。”

少女们的笑容僵住了，她们的心被汤姆的宣布撕成了碎片，几个女孩眼眶已经红了，她们捂着脸冲出了古董店。其他女孩哀叹不已，再和汤姆简单的告别后也走了，古董店恢复到了以往的安静，汤姆的眉间舒展开来，他不喜欢和其他人相处，唯有在哈利的身边可以让他放松。

“主人。”一个带着面具的黑影跪在了汤姆的脚步，他说道：“我们已经调查清楚了魔法部部长的住处。”

“很好。”汤姆说道，他把玩着自己的魔杖，思索着怎么样击杀对方。

突然，汤姆的手掌传来一阵刺痛，一道血痕出现在他的手掌上，汤姆盯着那道伤痕表情越来越阴翳，有人触发了他布在房间的报警系统。

汤姆身上散发出寒冷而恐怖的杀气，跪在地上的食死徒控制不住的抖了起来，他以为是自己惹怒了汤姆。

“你可以退下了。”汤姆命令道，他迅速的朝门口走去，挥舞了一下魔杖，身影消失了。

片刻，汤姆来到了自己住的房子，门口没有入侵痕迹，汤姆皱起了眉头，难道是哈利触发了他的报警系统，这怎么可能，在他魔药的控制下，哈利连醒过来都很困难。

汤姆推开门走了进去，房间里很昏暗，远远的，汤姆看到了走廊地上趴着一个人，稍微近一点后，他认出了那是哈利。汤姆有些慌张的走了过去，蹲下身子想把哈利抱起来，但当汤姆的手落在哈利身上时，汤姆才意识到不对劲，这并不是哈利，而是塞满东西摆成人形的哈利的睡衣。

汤姆的手立刻摸向魔杖，但是太晚了，哈利从黑暗中冲了出来，仿佛夜色里伏击猎物的豹子，之前毫无任何气息，现在却强大的让人无法忽视。哈利用力的扔出一把小刀，一道银线迅速的划过空中，准确的打到了汤姆的魔杖上，汤姆没拿稳，魔杖被打飞了出去。

哈利的攻击还没有完，他跳起来，从腰间抽出第二把刀子，朝汤姆的脖子猛的刺去，这么近的距离，汤姆想躲开是完全不可能的。

刀锋刺穿了肌理，鲜血不断的涌出，汤姆的手掌被刺穿了，在最后一刻他放弃了躲避而是直接用手接下了这凶狠的攻击。

哈利没想到这个年轻人居然可以忍下这样的疼痛，他抽出了刀，想往后退，汤姆立刻伸手抓住了哈利的手腕，残忍的向反方向一拧，骨头崩裂的声音传来，哈利脸色一下苍白，他的整个右臂都废掉了。

哈利翻转身子，靠着腰力挣脱了汤姆的手，对方尖锐的指甲抓的他的手臂鲜血直流。

对方这样恐怖的蛮力让哈利意识到，再这样打下去他必然会被对方制服。

哈利朝其他房间跑去，他拉开门，躲了进去，反锁住门，房间泛起微微的蓝光，门上的防御系统自动生效了。

哈利靠着门坐在了地上，大口喘息着，他颤抖的拿起了刀抵在了自己的脖子上，汤姆要解开防御至少还需要十分钟，这段时间足够哈利结束自己的生命了。

“你要是自杀了。。。。。。。”汤姆阴森森的声音从门外传来：“我就杀掉你的三个孩子，前妻，亲人，朋友，同学，一个接一个，全部都给你陪葬。”

哈利僵住了。

如果哈利不自杀，今后必然活的生不如死，汤姆对他的折磨只会变本加厉。但是如果哈利真的死了，他最爱的人也会被牵连。哈利知道以汤姆丧心病狂的程度，必然说道做到。

片刻后，哈利丢掉了刀，他站了起来，他颤抖的手放在了门把手上，打开了门，他是个父亲，怎么能忍心自己的孩子因为自己的错误而被杀呢。

站在门口静静等候的汤姆笑了，他猩红的眸子着迷的盯着哈利，他就知道哈利会给他开门的，因为哈利一直是个强大而温柔的人。

汤姆掐住了哈利的脖子，将哈利粗暴的甩在了房间的桌子上，哈利痛的蜷缩成一团。

“下次再敢逃跑的话，就把你的四肢扯掉。”汤姆抓住哈利的左臂，硬生生的掰断了，哈利惨叫了起来，他疼的几乎晕过去，翠绿色的眼睛里全是对汤姆的刺骨的恨意。

“眼睛不注视我的话，就把你的眼睛挖出来放在水晶里。”汤姆冰冷的手捧起了哈利的脸，舔去了哈利眼角的泪水。

“心里不爱我的话，就把你的心脏取出来吃掉。”汤姆对哈利露出一个完美的笑容，他猩红的眸子里闪耀着病态的痴迷：“到时候，波特先生会成为我身体的一部分，再也无法离开我。”

哈利心脏飞快的跳动着。

“但是，那样做了，先生一定会很疼很疼。”汤姆抚摸着哈利的头发，温柔的说道：“我不想那样对先生。”

汤姆轻挥了一下魔杖，整个房间的灯都亮了起来，哈利这才发现，这个房间的墙上挂满了上千张照片，里面全是哈利，有些是哈利年轻时的样子，有些是哈利近期的照片。大部分照片的内容是哈利在睡觉，上班，吃饭这样日常生活的照片，还有一些就是哈利被侵犯的不雅照片了。

“你看，我这八年间一直都在注视着先生。”汤姆说道：“对先生的爱也从未停止过。”

“疯子。”哈利咒骂道。

汤姆宠溺的笑了，他撕开了哈利的衬衫，抚摸着哈利赤裸的胸口，他说道：“所以，请先生一定要尽快爱上我哦。”

哈利绝望的闭上了眼睛。

3.

傍晚时刻，汤姆开心的推开家门，最近哈利温顺多了，就算清醒着做爱也几乎不反抗了。汤姆觉得，哈利一定是有那么一点点喜欢自己了。

“我回来了，哈利。”汤姆推开了门，声音里充满笑意。

赤裸跪在地上的哈利艰难的抬起头，他浑身上下没有一片肌肤不在流血，双手被绑在身后，脖子上带着项圈，后穴塞进去的玩具还在震动，性器的根部禁锢着一圈银质的环，没有汤姆的允许，哈利是不能射的。

“你一定很想释放了对吧。”汤姆站在了哈利的面前，他抚摸着哈利的头发，说道：“应该怎么做，不用我再给你说了吧。”

哈利低垂下了眼睛，他咬住汤姆的皮带，撕扯了一会儿后，解开了，他再咬住裤链往下拉，隔着内裤舔了一会儿汤姆，很快汤姆的身体就有反应了，哈利又咬下汤姆的内裤，已经滚烫的性器露了出来，哈利熟练的含住了它，开始吞吐。

汤姆压着哈利的头，将自己顶的更深，让哈利温暖潮湿的口腔完全包裹住自己，他黑色的眸子因欲望而放的很大，猩红的虹膜都被压成了薄薄的一圈。哈利喉咙深处的吞咽反应，让汤姆又大了几分。汤姆的手指插入哈利的发丝，再收紧固定住哈利的头部，开始抽送自己。

哈利努力藏好自己的牙齿，用嘴唇紧紧的裹住汤姆，大量晶莹的唾液被抽带着拉出，顺着哈利优美的颈部滴落下去。汤姆的身子越来越热，他粗暴的操着哈利的喉咙。哈利知道汤姆这会儿很兴奋，他配合着汤姆的节奏，吮吸舔弄着柱体，在恰到好处的时候刺激汤姆敏感的地方。

汤姆要射了，他操的更用力也更快了，哈利几乎无法顺畅的呼吸。

“要全部喝下去。”汤姆说完达到了高潮，浑身的肌肉紧绷起来，性器抵在哈利的喉咙里，精液不断的涌出，哈利被呛到了，但是他没有吐出汤姆，而是鼓动喉结，将汤姆的精液一滴不剩的全部喝掉了，汤姆满意的笑了。

汤姆从哈利的嘴里退了出来，哈利大口喘着气，呼吸着来之不易的空气。

汤姆挥挥魔杖解除了锁在哈利身上的铁链，哈利瘫软在了地上，他伸出手取出了自己体内的玩具丢到一边，跪趴在地上，朝汤姆顺从的张开了双腿，露出了后穴。

汤姆看着眼前的美景，迅速的又硬了，他的分身抵在哈利急切的一张一合的后穴上，慢慢的压了进去，哈利发出了甜腻的呻吟声，他主动翘起臀部，好让汤姆可以尽快的进入他的身体。汤姆觉得这样渴求着自己的哈利真是太可爱了，他猛烈的抽送着自己，哈利不断的迎合着他，两个人的身体完美的契合在一起，配合的天衣无缝。

汤姆觉得自己此刻非常的幸福，在那么多次的对抗后，哈利终于接受他了。

房间里，两个人交合的声音不断回响着，在一声低吼后，汤姆再次在哈利体内释放了自己，他取掉了哈利性器上的银圈，哈利整个身体都抽搐起来，他尖叫着射了很多，然后瘫软在地上，喘着粗气，翠绿色的眼睛空洞洞的注视着前方。

汤姆从哈利的身体里退了出来，他想把哈利从地上抱起，然后一起去洗澡，但是奇怪的是，汤姆发现自己的身体仿佛被什么无形的丝线拽住般完全无法动弹。

躺在地上的哈利低沉的笑了起来，汤姆开始意识到事情出问题了。

“这破无杖魔法发动起来真费时间，害我被你折磨了一个月。”哈利的声音有些沙哑，他从地上艰难的爬了起来，翠绿色的眼睛无情的看着被丝线压制的只能跪在地上的汤姆。

汤姆不可置信的睁大了眼，他脚下的地毯浮渐渐现出血红的阵符，那是哈利的魔力。

“毫无疑问你是个天才，魔力也罢，武力也罢，我确实敌不过你，但是你犯了个致命的错误。”哈利走向桌子拿起了一把水果刀把玩，他寒冷的目光落在了汤姆的身上说道：“你不应该用我的家人威胁我，听了那样的话，不亲手杀了你，我怎么能安心的死去。”

哈利走到了汤姆的面前，扯住汤姆的头发，让汤姆露出了自己的脖子，泛着寒光的刀刃抵在了他洁白的皮肤上。

“那天，开门之前，我在地毯的背面用自己的血画了无杖魔法的阵符。其实以你的天赋，稍微留意下就会发现地毯背面异常的魔力波动，但是你没有，你忙着操我了。接下来我只要表现乖一点，多哄哄你，等着阵符发动就够了。”哈利笑的迷人，刀子持续下压，鲜血涌出，淋湿汤姆洁白的衬衫，汤姆也笑了起来，大口大口的鲜血从他嘴角溢出，他盯着哈利眼里满是崇拜和迷恋，果然这个世界上只有哈利可以和他站在同一个擂台上。

哈利用力一划，彻底割断了汤姆喉咙，一滴血飞溅到了哈利的面颊上，哈利丢掉了水果刀，走向了衣柜，取出了衣服和裤子，一件一件的穿上，当哈利打好领带的时候，汤姆大半的血已经流掉了，地上到处都是血。

“你原来把我魔杖放在这了。”哈利从一个黑盒子里拿出了自己的魔杖：“真是狡诈的家伙。”

哈利收好了自己的魔杖，看都没看汤姆一眼，就往门外走去。

汤姆嘴动了动似乎想要说什么，但是他的气管被隔断了完全无法发声，他只是紧紧的盯着哈利，就像他十岁那年一样，目送哈利的离去。

哈利推开了门，此时夕阳还有一点点就要完全沉下地平线，血色的余光落在哈利的身上，哈利张开了双臂，呼吸着外面的新鲜空气，自由的感觉是如此的美好。

身后的房子迸发出蓝色大量火焰，将一切都吞噬在其中，火舌在风中摆动着，宛如一朵绽开的蓝色妖魅莲花。

哈利知道汤姆死了，不然不会触发魔咒的焚烧功能，不到一分钟后，这个房子连同着汤姆的尸体都会化为灰烬，没有人会知道这里发生过什么。

在这鬼魅的蓝色火光中，哈利举起了魔杖轻轻一挥，身影消失在了空气中。

魔法部，刚刚下班的赫敏，心烦意乱的走出了办公室，她手里抱着一塔海报，上面写着“寻人启事”

“学姐，过会儿，我陪您去贴吧！”新闻部的格拉迪斯古吉翁殷勤的跑了过来，他从进入霍格沃兹时就特别崇拜哈利，经常追着哈利拍照，没想到，现在哈利学长居然失踪了。

“谢谢你！”赫敏说着，把一部分海报分给了古吉翁。

两个人沉默的一起走出了魔法部办公大楼。

“别去贴了，我没失踪。”哈利的声音从赫敏身后传来，赫敏顿住了，她转过身看到了哈利，眼眶红红的，她丢到了海报，冲到了哈利的面前，一把抱住了哈利，大哭了起来。

“你个混蛋跑哪里去了！我们都急死了！”赫敏边哭边咆哮着，她抓住哈利的肩膀来回摇晃，哈利吃疼的倒抽了一口气。

“轻点！我伤还没好！”哈利说道，赫敏连忙放开了哈利，她紧张的上下打量哈利。

“你瘦了很多！到底发生了什么呀！”赫敏质问道。

“如果我告诉你我被变态囚禁了一个月，你信不信？”哈利说道。

“哼！”赫敏冷笑了一下说道：“就你这上天入地无所不能的本事，谁能囚禁的住你！”

哈利大笑了起来，说道：“也是，抱歉，其实我是德国旅游了，因为你知道，作为傲罗工作压力实在太大了。”

“你下次出去旅游能不能给我和罗恩打个电话！罗恩现在还全世界的找你呢！”赫敏再次了咆哮了起来，她举着手像是想要打哈利，哈利跳着躲开了，他现在可挨不了这样一巴掌。

“对不起了，下次一定会联系你的！”哈利诚恳的道歉。

赫敏看上去还是气鼓鼓的，不过没有要再打哈利的意思了，她从口袋里掏出了一张卡片塞进了哈利的怀里，说道：“这是你不在期间，我替你收下的。”

哈利打开了卡片，发现是自己三个孩子合伙写了一个生日贺卡，哈利的眼神柔和了起来。

“他们送的东西还在我家，明天我给你带过来。”赫敏长舒一口气说道：“今天，我要回去睡觉了，你记得回去给金妮打个电话，说一下你没失踪。”

赫敏说完，朝壁炉走去。

“谢谢你，赫敏！”哈利大喊道，赫敏帅气的朝哈利做了个不用谢的手势，丢了一把飞路粉在壁炉里，消失了。

“学长。”站在一旁的古吉翁笑眯眯的看着哈利说道：“欢迎回来，我送您回家吧。”

“啊？”哈利有些迷惑的眨眨眼，这才想起面前这个比自己还瘦小的男生是自己的学弟，他说道：“不用了，你还是赶快回家吧，我自己回去就是了。”

“但是我家就在您旁边啊，是顺路的。”古吉翁说道：“您忘了吗？我搬进去的时候还给您送了一个蛋糕的。”

哈利点点头，好像有这回事。

两个人一起站进了火焰，片刻后，他们一起出现在了凯立德公寓大楼的壁炉里，又一起走进了电梯。

“学长，您知道吗？我一直超级崇拜你！” 古吉翁兴奋的说道：“听说，您家里有好多从对付黑巫师的道具，我可以去看看吗？”

哈利走出了电梯，古吉翁紧跟在哈利的身后，蓝色的眼睛亮亮的。

“下次吧，古吉翁学弟，我今天已经很累的。”哈利打开了自己家的门：“我真的需要好好洗个澡，然后休息几天了。”

“这样啊。”古吉翁失落极了。

“你不赶快回家吗？”

“我家就是这户。”古吉翁指指哈利家旁边的那户：“平时我和学者的上班时间是岔开的，所以很少遇到。”

“原来如此，那我回去了，再见。”哈利走了进去，朝古吉翁挥挥手。

“再见。”古吉翁微微欠身朝哈利鞠躬。

哈利把门关上了，古吉翁还没有走，他的嘴角展开一个完美的微笑，本来水蓝色的眸子一点点变成了血一般的红色，健康的小麦色肌肤变变得苍白仿佛常年不见光，淡金色的头发变成了墨玉般的黑色。

憨厚可爱的古吉翁不见了，取而代之的是高瘦阴冷的汤姆里德尔，他挥了挥魔杖一朵白色的玫瑰出现在他的手上，娇嫩的花瓣上还带着晶莹的露珠，花香沁人心脾。

汤姆将花放在哈利门口，猩红的眸子里闪耀着病态的痴迷。

他们是形和影的关系，一个明处，一个暗处，形影不离，这不是理所当然的吗？

END  
作者话：好了，最后到底是汤姆赢了，还是哈利再次绝境反杀，就靠你们自己想象了。反正我写到这里已经很满足了。这病汤，这帅哈，真是美味~！以及，这样护犊子，强大又温柔的哈利是不是超迷人！我想应该有很多人想做哈利的崽！

最后，欢迎lofter评论区点评+小心心鞭策~可爱的长评可以使我像打了鸡血一样，加把油，在失踪前把黑色系列第三篇，《黑爱》写出来，《黑爱》和《黑影》很不一样，它的剧情主题是诛心而不是杀戮，所以不会像这篇一样有这么多H废料，不过有超级棒的幼哈出现！可爱的老夫的心都化了！以及他和黑汤的互动超级棒！我真的好爱幼哈，小小一只，太美好了，真想把他锁在屋子里独自享用，吼吼吼~（笑容逐渐变态。。。。。。

PS，如果《黑影》喜欢的人比较多，我就写个短番外，关于十五岁病汤跟踪哈利的故事。当然前提是我要能挤出时间。。。。。。。


End file.
